movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Amos Slade
Amos Slade is the (former) main antagonist of The Fox and the Hound and The Fox and the Hound 2. He is Tod's former arch-nemesis, Chief and Copper's owner, leader and boss and Widow Tweed's neighbour and former arch-rival. He was voiced by the late Jack Albertson in the first movie and he was voiced by Jeff Bennett in the midquel, who also voiced Ozzy from The Land Before Time II:The Great Valley Adventure, Mutt fromMutt and NodThe Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving and Ichy from The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists. Personality Amos Slade is bad-tempered, angry, mean, dangerous, cranky, grumpy, cruel and ruthless. Although he was the antagonist of the film, he cares about his dogs, Chief and Copper Amos Slade is shown to hate foxes as he tried to kill Tod however, when Amos Slade reforms, he decided that he shouldn't kill Tod as he understands that Tod is not a bad fox as Copper stopped him from trying to kill Tod and in dog language, Copper was convincing Amos that he can't kill Tod because Tod is Copper's best friend. He was also cowardly when The Bear attacks him. When Copper was a pup, Amos was strict since he did not allow Copper to wander off. Trivia *Amos Slade is the only antagonist in The Fox and the Hound who is a human. *Amos Slade resembles The Milkman from the 1970 Disney movie, The Aristocats. *In the first film, it was revealed that Amos Slade cooks grits and fatback as Chief mentioned. *Amos Slade and his oldest dog, Chief both have the same eyebrows. *Despite being voiced by Jeff Bennett in the midquel, the credits does not mention who Amos Slade was voiced by. *Most fans thought Amos Slade was the hunter who killed Tod's Mother however it is detabable since some fans say that Amos killed Tod's Mother and some think it was another hunter who killed her. *Despite being the main antagonist of The Fox and the Hound, some fans think that Amos Slade is not a villain. However, he is a villain because he commits crimes such as trying to kill Tod and Vixey, killing a bird, trespassing while breaking laws and putting fire in Tod and Vixey's den which almost killed them. Gallery Amos Slade.jpg Fox 071.jpg|Amos in the midquel Category:Animated Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:The fox and the hound villains Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Hunters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Jerks Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Xenophobes Category:Mastermind Category:Nihilists Category:Old Villains Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Short-tempered villains Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Hot-tempered villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Singing Villains Category:Selfish Villains Category:Poachers Category:Gunmen Category:Mass Murderer Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Friend of the hero Category:Liars Category:Honorable Villains Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Grey Zone Category:Amoral Category:Hypocrites Category:Delusional Category:Rivals Category:Nemesis Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master of Hero Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:True Neutral Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Necessary Evil Category:Villains by Proxy Category:True Antagonists Category:True main villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Cowards